Hilos del Destino
by MexicanTops
Summary: El libre albedrío es una ilusion
1. PROLOGO

Una pequeña población, un pequeño pueblo de ponys de varias clases, formas colores y tamaños. Pero todos y cada uno de ellos estaban saliendo de sus casas con una singular cara fija y seria pero que reflejaba en sus ojos un temor congelante que se sentía en el latir de sus corazones. El rostro de todo ellos iluminados por una luz naranja que pareciese ser la del sol atardeciendo. También en la pequeña escuela de la maestra Cherry Lee donde sus alumnos o la gran mayoría también salía a asomarse para ver de que se trataba a lo que todos reaccionaban de la misma manera, agachando sus orejas de miedo y quedándose en silencio y la joven maestra en el mejor de los casos los habría metido dentro de la escuela pero lo que hizo fue mejor darles permiso de salir y que fuesen a buscar a sus familias.

**-maestra…¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-** pregunto Apple Bloom junto a sus otras dos amigas. Las pequeñas se juntaban una con la otra para darse valor ante el miedo creciente en su corazón.

-**yo…no lo se niñas…no lo se**- contesto su maestra mirando fija a aquel brillo –**vayan con sus familias-**

-**este es el fin de todo…-** dijo un pony cercas del ayuntamiento donde estaban todos los demás mirando fijos –ya no hay esperanza-

**-cierra la boca-** le contesto otro en un tono algo grosero.

**-tranquilos ponys…por favor, mantengan la calma**- les dijo la alcaldesa a lo que era casi imposible.

Aquella luz que todo el pueblo miraba con miedo y confusión no era otra cosa que el brillo de una ciudad quemándose. La ciudad mas importante de Equestria, Canterlot ardía entera como una llama gigante, toda la ciudad estaba quemándose como si fuese paja seca, con aquel torrente de humo que llegaba hasta mas allá del cielo.

"_Año 1200 del Imperio Solar…ese día la paz duradera de Equestria fue destruida hasta sus cimientos. El señor oscuro Shade, regente del Imperio de Cristal había derrocado el mandato de las princesas que eran consideradas como deidades y nadie supo nada de ellas…200 años después el dominio del imperio fue completo, las naciones vecinas cayeron una por una, otras se rindieron pues aunque el ejercito de Shade era poderoso, no superaba la implacabilidad de los 6 príncipes comandantes, los 6 hijos de Shade "el maldito" y su reina Rainbow Dash "la Pesadilla" para al final Equestria ser borrada del mapa y formarse un súper dominio llamado "El imperio del Diamante Negro". La historia de las princesas y las mane 6 no fue mas que una leyenda que se volvió mito y de ahí un cuento de cuna que los padres les contaban a sus hijos por querer esperanzarlos de una posible esperanza, una luz que los salvase del yugo y la mortaja del emperador. Incluso hoy en dia mas de 3000 largos años después de esto se corre el rumor de que en las noches mas frias y silenciosas de la ciudad imperial, se escuchan lamentos y suplicas de alguien desde la cima de la torre de diamante, el castillo del emperador_".

3000 años después:

**-¡fuego de cobertura, ya casi estamos, aguanten!**- en el imperio de cristal, que ahora aun con su sello característico de se runa ciudad de cristal en sus infraestructuras, ahora estaba mas industrializada, con trenes que recorrían ahora un súper ciudad hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Y en la cima del a torre de diamante, el castillo del emperador, había 3 naves como zepelines entre el fuego de múltiples disparos desde tierra y de otras naves un poco mas pequeñas, y un grupo justo en la cima tratando de subir un par de rocas de cristal enormes a la nave principal mientras que cientos de soldados imperiales trataban de detenerlos.

**-¡capitán, hemos perdido al Stingray 02, 04, y 05 solo quedamos el 01 y el 03, los escudos mágicos no pueden aguantar una cadencia de fuego de tal magnitud, todo el ejercito imperial se nos viene encima!-** dijo un grifo en la cabina de piloto tratando de mantener estable la nave.

**-aguanten, ya casi las tenemos, si nos retiramos habremos perdido esta única oportunidad dorada en la historia de la rebelión-** dijo un pony enmascarado y uniformado en la torre mientras otros subían las rocas de una en una. Entonces en la nave principal otro pony que estaba en atento a un radar ve algo en pantalla que le congelo todo el cuerpo.

**-oh no…¡señor emergencia, calculamos mal, la nave del emperador ah vuelto antes, esta a 40 segundos y acercándose rápido con una escolta muy numerosa!-**

**-¡mierda! ya faltan 3, resistan**- entonces la ultima nave de cobertura fue destruida y solo quedo la principal.

**-señor perdimos a la unidad 03, debemos retirarnos, si llega aquí el emperador habremos perdido y las muertes de los demás habrán sido en vano, ya tenemos a la gran mayoría**- le dijo uno de los rebeldes, mientras el capitán enmascarado dirigía su atención a solo dos ultimas rocas que quedaban.

**-demonios ¡atención todos, retirada, suban al Stingray 01, nos vamos!**- entonces todos se apresuraron a subir a la nave que entonces cerro sus compuertas comenzando a elevarse –**Garath, súbenos entre las nubes, sus radares así no nos detectaran y nos dará la cobertura suficiente para escapar-**

**-a la orden señor**- el grifo entonces accionando toda la potencia de la nave se apresuro a subir y ya arriba los soldados imperiales no la ubicaban y cesaron el fuego. Y casi al instante los soldados y toda la ciudad se estremeció al sentir una sombra posarse sobre ellos, la de un zepelín gigantesco, y desde el puente de mando ahí había un unicornio gris claro, de crin oscuro, su cuerno curvado y rojizo como una estaca ensangrentada, ojos amarillos con la parte que debería ser blanca de color negra opaca, con una corona cuya gema era un ojo rojo y parpadeante, y sus cascos estaban partidos como los de una cabra. Ahí junto a el una pegaso de color azul oscuro, y ojos como los de el excepto por que los tenia grises, con una tiara de ébano y oro.

**-que interesante…los rebeldes aun existen**- dijo Shade seriamente pero con una sonrisa torcida.

-**creí que habían sido eliminados hace 800 años**- le contesto Rainbow Dash quien ahora tenia una voz mas madura pero de tono sexy poniéndose junto a Shade.

**-¿extrañas a tu amigas Dashie?...porque parece que las volveremos a ver muy pronto…jejeje, lamento no poder estar ahí para ver sus caras cuando vean cuanto ah cambiado el mundo…mi mundo-**

"_El destino puede ser manipulable por planes siniestros y bien planificados pero el futuro pocas veces se evade y mas con el libre albedrío de los seres que habitan este plano existencial, y casi nadie tiene la capacidad de verlo. En la cúspide de su poder Shade descuido sus trofeos de antaño y ahora se los habían arrebatado. ¿será acaso esta la señal de su caída tras 3 milenios de gobierno? o solo será el regreso de aquellos de quienes podían ayudar solo para caer una vez mas en la oscuridad y la desesperación?...yo puedo ver el futuro y se que o bien Shade cae por primera vez y para siempre, o la esperanza no será mas que una ilusión y un fantasma de cuentos para niños otra vez, y como sea espero divertirme mucho, hola otra vez…Twilight Sparkle"_

CONTINUARA…"Hilos del Destino"…SECUELA DE SANGRE SOMBRIA porque TU lo pediste. Primer capitulo PROXIMAMENTE (lo que no paso en la primera serie porque no votaron deberán hacerla aquí, en el penúltimo capitulo deberán votar por el final bueno el final malo, ya que si no lo hacen lo are a mi libre albedrío)

PD: lean el spin-off que se hizo estará realizando en honor a este mismo fanfic, se ve que prometerá mucho el cual se llama "Una Ultima Luz" con un aire tipo Dishonored el cual me ah motivado a este ultimo párrafo que eh escrito en este prologo.

fanfiction s/ 9609404/1/ Una-Ultima-Luz


	2. Cap 1: Umbra

Capitulo 1: Umbra

En lo que se podría interpretar como una dimensión extraña, un vacío mental donde el cielo era blanco que parecía basto e infinito, y el suelo una masa liquida cristalina como espejo. Sin nada en el horizonte, un lugar que parecía perderse en la eternidad. Y ahí había una sola sombra, una pony morada, dejando detrás si un rastro de sangre que emanaba de su lomo donde debían estar un par de alas. Cabizbaja, con la mirada oscurecida como si estuviese muerta, que lo único que la mantenía con vida era ese lugar de tormento y demencia. Caminando despacio sin rumbo fijo. Preguntándose si en verdad avanzaba, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, el tiempo ahí parecía no existir y solo el espacio, no anochecía ni soplaba aire, y donde hasta sus pasos resonaban en eco. Donde su cuerpo no se cansaba ni pasaba hambres pero su cordura ya casi no resistía, era como un cadáver sin alma, actuando inconscientemente.

**-señor, sus signos vitales se estabilizan, esta regresando**- una voz en eco que resonó por todo ese lugar basto e infinito y que llamo la atención de la pony pues fue la primera vezo que escuchaba en un tiempo indefinido.

**-¿Quién esta ahí?**- pregunto, pero duro un rato en silencio, por lo que pensó que rea una mala broma de su mente o de ese infierno personal.

-**¿esta viva? ¿esta bien?-** esa voz no pudo ignorarla pues fue la de su pequeño dragón asistente Spike a quien aduras penas podía recordar **-¡Twilight! ¡Twilight regresa con nosotros, vamos despierta!-**

-**su actividad cerebral se intensifica, la tenemos de regreso**- Twilight vio a lo lejos como si un vacío oscuro estuviese avanzando y tragándose todo lo que ese infierno representaba, acercándose velozmente hacia ella, destruyéndolo todo y Twiligh comenzó a gritar de impotencia pues sabia que de eso no podía correr. En ese instante abrió los ojos de golpe y la luz apenas estaba regresando a ellos, la vista era borrosa aclarándose lentamente y el sonido nulo, apenas veía unas figuras –**esta despertando…Twilight Sparkle…¿eres Twilight Sparkle?-**

**-do…¿donde estoy?-** pregunto confundida con una extraña sensación de que su cabeza daba vueltas.

**-parece responder correctamente, esta estable**- entonces vieron como comenzó a tratar de sentarse en lo que era una camilla metálica y donde en el suelo había grandes trozos de cristal del cual salía humo como si se consumieran igual que el hielo ante el fuego **–owowow tranquila tómalo despacio y con calma, necesitaras esto**- el pony medico le paso un cubo de metal que Twilight apenas al verlo lo tomo para comenzar a vomitar con fuerza –**es el efecto de la hibernación, sentirás nauseas un rato y tendrás mucha hambre, enseguida te darán algo de comer-**

**-pero…¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué esta…-**

**¡Twilight!- **de la nada sintió unos escamosos y pequeños brazos rodearla del cuello, era su pequeño dragon y ahí se abrieron paso su grupo de amigas –**que bueno que estas bien**- dijo el dragón llorando de alegría.

-**amigas…pero si yo…lo recuerdo…-** dijo sujetándose la cabeza de un extraño marea, pero todo volvía a su mente –**pero si yo fui aplastada…la torre, me cayo encima lo recuerdo…¿Cómo es que?-**

**-Twi…Twilight…¿Qué le paso a tus alas?-** señalo Rarity algo aterrada igual que las demás, y la pony como pudo giro su cabeza para ver a su lomo, y solo vio dos pequeñas protuberancias de carne seca y pocas plumas. Twilight solo recordó aquella sensación de carne desgarrándose como papel y su grito de dolor tan intenso que no encontraba comparación, con ganas de retorcerse en ese momento del recuerdo de aquella agonía.

**-¿fue Rainbow Dash verdad?-** al girarse todos a la puerta de lo que era ese consultorio improvisado, apareció Discord detenido junto a un pony unicornio de color amarillo claro y crin roja.

**-Discord…¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-**

-**debemos agradecerle a el, el capitán "Soarin", fue quien nos rescato-**

**-me alegra que este despierta, si tiene dudas le aseguro serán respondida, ahora debe descansar, salir de la hibernación no es fácil, sus amigas personalmente lo saben, las sacamos a ellas primeros, y a usted y a esa otra pony hasta hoy**- el capitán le señalo a una cama cercana y Twilight observo que se trataba de Cadence dormida profundamente –**ella en cuanto se despertó se volvió a dormir-**

**-¿Qué es todo esto?...¿que esta pasando?-** indago Twilight aun confundida.

**-eso hemos querido saber desde hace unos días, peor no nos han dicho nada, dijeron que hasta que estuvieran despiertos todos, Discord fue el primero-** le contesto Apple Jack.

-**pero ya estamos todos aquí**- en ese momento escucharon la voz de Cadence quien apenas estaba despertando aun con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras los otros ponys iban a ayudarla a reincorporarse –**dormimos por quien sabe cuánto, mínimo que queremos respuestas-**

**-tiene razón, nos han tenido aquí por 4 dias, ya estamos todos, dinos lo que queremos saber "Soarin"-** le dijo Rarity seriamente a lo que aquel ponys suspiro.

**-muy bien…hubiese querido preferir que esto fuese después de que comieran pero en vista de su exigencia…sere breve Equestria ya no existe, todo lo que representaba se perdió, ahora es un super dominio conocido como el Imperio del Diamante Negro…han pasado, mas de 3000 años desde que Shade el maldito se apodero de todo**- aquella cifra fue horrible a los oídos de todos, aquel numero largo y espantoso, un imperio que ah durado tanto, mas a la verdad de que Equestria ya no existía –**me llamo Soarin en honor a uno de los grandes miembros de esta la "Rebelión del Cosmos", los mas grandes miembros tenemos el nombre de ponys que en su tiempo las conocieron, hay una Trixie, un Big Macintosh, incluso un Shining Armor, pero esos nombres se hereda o se gana, en mi caso mi nombre real es Thoran**- las ponys estaban en shock completamente, a lo que solo Discord estaba serio, algo no propio de el que siempre sonreía y reía desquiciado –**se que es difícil pero es la verdad, les daremos mas detalles a continuación, ahora, ustedes dos princesas acaban de salir de su hibernación, sentirán mucha hambre en breve, así que por favor pasen todos a comer, ahí conocerán al resto de mi tripulación-**

En ese momento Twilight trato de bajar de la cama para ponerse de pie a lo que no pudo, fue como si sus patas olvidaran sus fuerzas y el como caminar, sus amigas sin dudarlo llegaron a ayudarla al igual que a Cadence. Entonces la pony se asomo por la ventana y vio que todo era un paraje helado y oscuro, no veía nada por lo que no supo donde estaba. Tal cual todas sus amigas estaban paralizadas, con la mirada decaída y Twilight se preguntaba ¿si despertó de una pesadilla para entrar en otra? O ¿en el infierno?. Solo unos minutos mas tarde estaban todas en el comedor del zepelín donde no fue necesario hacer comida, a Discord le basto con chasquear su pata de gallo para que emergiera comida, no un gran banquete pero si algo digno de comerse y delicioso para recuperar su energía, pero todas comían despacio. Las preguntas que atormentaban su mente eran sobre sus familias, ¿Qué habrán echo cuando ellas jamás regresaron? ¿Cómo se sintieron? O peor ¿Cómo vivieron después? Si es que vivieron. Entonces se abrió una compuerta al comedor donde entraron un grupo de ponys y algunos grifos.

-**permítanme presentarles al resto de la tripulación, a mi ya me conocen soy Soarin el capitán, ellas son Cloud Chase y Flitter, también recibieron el nombre por dos pegasos que ustedes conocían**- las ponys eran de echo ponys murciélago, pegasos con alas de carne, todos su cuerpo de color rojizo y ojos amarillos, y sus crines blancas con peinados iguales a los de aquellas pegasos que una vez conocieron, y con pulseras y collares de cuero con picos de tipo rockero. –**los dos grifos son Garath nuestro piloto y Panter el mejor técnico y mecánico que conozcan, al igual que el resto de la tripulación todos nacimos en este impero pero buscamos un bien mejor-**

**-observe por la ventana, hay nieve ¿en donde estamos?-** pregunto Twilight con curiosidad.

**-estamos en las montañas del este, aquí nos ocultamos después de que las rescatásemos de la ciudad imperial, aquel lugar que conocían como el Imperio de Cristal, es la ciudad del emperador, eso fue hace 5 días, perdimos a una parte de la rebelión por salvarlas, aunque no pudimos hacerlo con todas, antes de que preguntes por la princesa Celestia y Luna al igual que otra unicornio que estaba ahí-**

**-Sunset Shimmer…¿Cómo nos sacaron?...¿por que lo hicieron?-**

**-la rebelión fue casi exterminada hace 800 años pero no carecíamos de recursos ni de aliados en el mandato del imperio, nos escondimos entrenamos y reagrupamos, esperando una oportunidad, supimos de que el emperador saldría una mañana a probar su nueva nave, el Yggdrasil-**

**-la mejor nave de combate en la historia del imperio hasta ahora, lo que daría por poder echarle un vistazo a sus motores y a su sistema**- dijo Panter el grifo que parecía mescla de pantera con halcón, a lo que este tosió luego de haber interrumpido el dialogo de su capitán y que todos se quedaran mirándolo seriamente con algo de ridículo.

**-ejem…continuando, eso nos presento la primera oportunidad en la historia de ir y sacarlas de ahí, nunca fue un misterio donde el las tenia prisioneras pero no había oportunidad de sacarlas, con Shade ahí era un suicidio, mas que en esta operación perdimos a casi 300 miembros de la rebelión incluyendo al que llevaba el nombre de Big Macintosh…gran capitán, aunque la rebelión aun tenemos muchos miembros y bases ocultas pero no podíamos ir a ninguna de ellas hasta pasado un tiempo, con el rescate de ustedes el emperador no dejara una piedra sin remover hasta encontrarlas-**

**-¿y que hay de Rainbow Dash?- **pregunto Pinkie Pie. Su personalidad y aun pasado un tiempo la hacían aun preocuparse por su amiga o quien considero su amiga.

**-¿la pesadilla?...es la emperatriz, ella y Shade casi siempre están juntos-** contesto Flitter, cabía mencionar que por al aspecto que tenían las bat ponnys, parecían aparte de crueles unas extrañas rameras.

**-¿pesadilla?...je, no quiero imaginar porque le dieron ese mote…después de todo ella nos traiciono-**

-**ni lo menciones, aun recuerdo ese día…y puedo escuchar su risa**- contesto Fluttershy abrazándose a si misma, en shock con una mirada de terror en su rostro –**no…ese monstruo, esa no era Dashie…esos ojos, esos horribles ojos**- entonces Discord lego y le puso la pata en el lomo para tranquilizarla con una leve sonrisa.

**-en cuanto al "por que"…porque necesitábamos ayuda, necesitábamos de los seres mas fuertes que habitaron Equestria, las princesas de antaño…porque ustedes son la única esperanza de este imperio…no…de este mundo-**

**-olvídalo**- la respuesta de Twilight fue rápida y certera –**es inútil…no se puede ganar, nos siempre se puede…háganos caso rebeldes, váyanse con su familias y vivirán mejor, a nosotras déjenos en algún lado, nos la arreglaremos-**

**-¿no puedes estar hablando enserio?- **indago el capitán atónito al igual que su tripulación.

**-hablo muy enserio, tu no viste de lo que Shade es capaz, el no es un pony ordinario, es mas un demonio y con los elementos de la harmonía en su poder y si aun tiene también al corazón, es inútil-**

-**creo que no lo has entendido, durante muchas generaciones esta rebelión ah luchado por querer regresar este mundo a lo que era, la esperanza de que algún día pudiéramos reinstaurar la corona de las princesas, todos han dado sus vidas y se sacrificaron por esos ideales-**

-**si no se pudo derrotar a Shade antes de que tuviese tanto poder, ¿Qué esperanza crees que hay de hacerlo ahora que tiene semejante poder?**- dijo Discord ahora tratando de beber un vaso de chocolate como era clásico de el, pero en eso el mismo lo aplasto con su garra de la presión uso –**todos los intentamos…incluso yo…pues yo mismo pelee contra el**- los rebeles ahora estaban desmoralizado.

**-perfecto…tantos años peleando por nada, por salvar a quienes creíamos que podrían ayudar y son unos cobardes, entonces todos los que murieron allá fuera murieron por nada…incluso sus hermanas**- señalo Cloud Chaser a Rarity y Apple Jack.

**-¿nuestras hermanas? Apple Bloom y Swettie Belle ¿fueron rebeldes?**- indago Apple Jack sorprendida.

**-si, fueron de las mas importantes en los primeros años de la rebelión…pero ahí acaba eso-** contesto Soarin, algo quería evitar mencionar.

**-capitán, dígaselos, de cualquier modo se entraran de una manera u otra…o yo se los diré, así quizás tengan un motivo para pelear-**

**-¿decirnos que?-** indago Rarity preocupada, entonces una de las ponys gemelas saco algo, una pequeña caja con un disco. Cuando Rarity la vio quiso llorar con una enorme sonrisa, en la portada estaba su hermana, ya una pony mayor, muy hermosa y la portada decía "grandes éxitos de la canción: Swettie Belle la Campana de los Angeles".

**-es uno de los mas grandes éxitos de los tiempo, el disco es "el concierto del emperador" donde ella canto ante mas de 200,000 ponys, gracias a la riqueza que obtuvo ella, en secreto financiaba varias operaciones de la rebelión junto a sus amigas, las otras ponsy que ustedes conocían como Apple Bloom y Scotaloo-** contesto Flitter mientras Rarity lloraba de alegría al saber que su hermana no solo descubrió su talento si no que fue una eminencia de la música, pero le dolía que no pudo estar ahí para verla –**pero ahí no acaba eso…poco después de ese concierto, mas preciso un año después los espías de Shade las descubrieron como simpatizantes de los rebeldes-**

**-¿y que les paso?-** indago Apple Jack con un escalofrió terrorífico en su espalda.

**-chicas…por favor no sigan**- les trato de impedir el capitán de manera seria pero entonces Discord le impidió el paso, como si prefiriera que supiesen la verdad. Entonces las gemelas ahora sacaron una carpeta que le pasaron a las ponys.

**-son pruebas que han pasado de generación en generación de los rebeldes pero no olvidar que hay que temer al emperador pero también una razón para detenerlo…véanlo bajo su riesgo, asi terminaron sus hermanas**- con terrible miedo y lentitud, Rarity abrió la carpeta, y al hacerlo su mirada lentamente se deformaba en una mueca de horror y dolor, y Apple Jack no era la excepción, al final Rarity se tiro al suelo llorando desgarradoramente y Apple Jack sujetándose el pecho como si le doliese el corazón, respirando agitadamente lagrimeando en silencio. Cuando sus amigas fueron a verlo se quedaron horrorizadas.

Era un articulo de periódico y unas fotografías que señalaba a las 3 CMC como simpatizantes de los rebeldes de aquel entonces pero lo mas horrendo era las imágenes donde estaban ellas. El castigo de Shade a esas ponys fue hacer que entre sus soldados abusaran de ellas hasta el cansancio y cuando no fueron mas que trozos de carne inmundos las mato de maneras diferentes, a Apple Bloom la colgó de las patas delanteras pero era para que un puñado de lobos devoraran toda su parte baja, y la imagen era grotesca que daban ganas de vomitar, viendo su cadáver casi consumido, todo la parte debajo de ella descuartizada y arrancada de viseras y entrañas. Scotaloo fue quemada viva y Swettie Belle, fue atada a una roca y arrojada al océano a ahogarse donde nunca se recupero su cuerpo.

**-yo no deseaba mostrarles esto…pero es solo una prueba, una prueba de lo poco despiadado que puede llegar a hacer Shade, pues ah echo cosas mucho peores…piensen que sus hermanas solo fueron las primeras en sufrir esos horrores y que si no se le para a Shade ahora, esas cosas seguirán ocurriendo…por toda la eternidad**- las ponys no hicieron mas que consolar a sus dos amigas ahí mismo, sujetándolas para acompañarlas en ese dolor que les daba una combinación de asco y rabí al punto que Apple Jack gritaba con fuerza y arrojo la mesa del comedor como si nada, tenia deseo de despedazar algo en ese momento. –**Garath, enciende la nave rumbo 2.5.0-**

**-señor pero eso es…-**

**-es la base mas cercana que tenemos, cuando estemos al alcance contáctame con Shining Armor-**

**-¿Shining Armor? Pero…ese es el nombre de…-**

**-tu hermano, así es pero obvio no es tu hermano, es otro miembro rebelde que heredo el nombre, y es nuestro comandante máximo**- las ponys ahora si no sabían que hacer. Ellas antes que nadie saborearon lo que puede llegar a hacer Shade, saben de lo que es capaz, su mente anticipada hizo que llevar a cabo un plan perfecto que lo ah vuelto el gobernante que mas tiempo ah durado en la historia de este mundo.

**-¿Qué opinas?-** le pregunto Cadence a Twilight pondiense junto a ella ambas dándose un abrazo llorando en silencio.

**-creo…que preferiría seguir encerrada en ese cristal-**

**-quizás yo también…pero no es lo que tu hermano hubiese querido, ni lo que Celestia habría dicho- **

**-Twilight permíteme**- Discord se le acerco poniendo sus patas encima de su lomo, para al retirarlas dejar emergen un nuevo par de alas.

**-gracias…-** solo eso pudo exclamar.

**-voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo**- las ponys con miedo escucharon un susurro tenebroso, era Apple Jack quien s sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza mirando al suelo, babeando apretando los dientes, con una mueca de rabia inconmensurable repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez. Quizás nadie sabia a que punto estaba creciendo la ira en su corazón. Twilight y Cadende decidieron ir mejor al punte de mando donde estaban los rebeldes para así al menos ver a donde se dirigirán por la ventana principal de la nave, pero al llegar ahí todos los rebeldes las miraron con algo de desprecio y decepción con excepción de su capitán que estaba fijo mirando al frente.

**-¿como es que el imperio de Shade ah durado tanto?-** pregunto la alicornio morada poniéndose junto a el.

-**porque aplico algo que según las fuentes escucho de ese otro mundo del otro lado del espejo, algo que se llamo "agogue"…es algo cruel pero garantizo su mandato, a todos los ponys varones a corta edad son obligados a ir este sistema de crueldad y violencia, se les enseña a pelear de la manera mas horrida que puedas imaginar, pero se les inculcan valores de honor, respeto y obediencia sirviendo en voluntad del emperador…eso garantizo un ejército muy poderoso y leal…muchos de nosotros, de echo todos los machos rebeldes participamos en el agogue, pero si nos unimos aquí fue por nuestra libre voluntad, aunque gracias a eso los rebeldes también somos fieros combatientes…y tal como puedes ver, el mundo ah evolucionado a una era industrial con armas y naves de guerra…aunque ya no hay guerras desde hace casi 2000 años, la única guerra es civil de los rebeldes contra el imperio, causa de eso nuestros números crecen pero el ejercito de Shade a pasos agigantados…eso entre otras leyes que impuso-**

-**señor nos acercamos al sector 5, el radar esta vuelto loco, hay naves con sonares activos en toda el área y la nave de Umbra dirige la flota**- dijo Garath el piloto atento a los instrumentos de la nave.

**-¿Quién es Umbra?-** indago Cadence.

**-la hija menor de Shade y Rainbow Dash, la única hembra, la mas joven de los 6 príncipes guerreros-**

**-¿6 príncipes? Je, esos dos no perdieron el tiempo eh- **cuando reaccionaron, ahí llegaron las otras ponys, ayudando a caminar a Rarity que aun iba abatida y triste de la realidad que descubrió en los últimos momentos de su hermanita menor, y Apple Jack también.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-** le pregunto Cadence mientras alguien le daba un poco de agua a la pony que tenia loso ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-**terrible…esta sensación no se la deseo a nadie**- contesto sorbiendo un pco de agua con las patas temblorosas que apenas podían sujetar el vaso.

**-mencionaron 6 príncipes comandantes-**

**-así es, los 6 hijos de Shade, guerrero formidables, es otra de las formas en que el imperio de Shade ha seguido a flote, sus 6 hijos gobiernan en 6 puntos del imperio, en este momento nos acercamos al primero, el que ustedes conocían como Canterlot pero es ahora una ciudad gigantesca, y el castillo es el hogar y fortaleza de Umbra "El Escorpión"- **contesto Garath atento a los instrumentos de la nave.

**-pero hay demasiadas naves…las reparaciones están listas, Flitter, Cloud Chase, pasen la nave a modo de camuflaje 3-A-**

**-enseguida capitán**- contestaron las bat ponys que estaban puestas en unas consolas cada una, entonces la nave inmediatamente comenzó a cambiar sus colores disfrazando su aspecto de combate y bajando un par e enromes telones a los costado que tenían impresa una publicidad de shampoo para el cabello, y encima de la nave un letrero luminoso promocionándolo.

**-bien Garath, adéntranos, despacio…y ustedes, prepárense, el mundo que conocían ya no existe-** la nave comenzó a atravesar las nubes, descendiendo poco a poco hasta mostrar una ciudad gigantesca, que se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros a la vista, centos de lcues que iluminaban la noche, y el antiguo castillo de Canterlot sobre la montaña, con un aire mas oscuro y siniestro. Sin embargo las ponys sabían por donde estaban pasando por la distancia que veían el castillo. La nave estaba sobrevolando lo que antes fue pony ville, hasta ese punto se extendió la ciudad. No había árboles, el rio de antes ahora era un canal de aguas, y decenas si no era que cientos de zepelines volando a la redonda.

**-pero…esto….no puede ser…-** exclamo Apple Jack, pues inclusos su huertos que eran bastos y enormes, no se veían mas, no existían.

**-les dijimos que su mundo ya no existe-**

**-¿y los boques?...¿por que todo es tan gris?-**

**-la creciente población hizo que todas las ciudades y pueblos tuviesen que expandirse, con el cambio tecnológico e industrial los bosques pasaron a segundo plano aunque no te desmoralices, quedan muchos bosques hermosos en el mundo, pero las ciudades no se frenan-**

**-¡waaa! Señor viene un zepelín hacia nosotros-** dijo Garath atento al radar.

**-Zepelin de publicidad, el espacio aéreo esta cerrado hasta nuevo aviso, deténgase para una revisión-** dijo una voz por el intercomunicador. Inmediatamente Soarin le pidió a las ponys y a Discord ocultarse mientras el zepelín militar se les ponía de lado, la escotilla se abrió y se extendió un puente de comunicación entre ambos. –**el espacio aéreo esta cerrado, no hay permiso de circular hasta nuevo aviso, necesito sus documentos si no serán detenidos y que nos digan hacia donde van-**

**-seguro oficial, no sabíamos nada de eso, íbamos a cumplir el propósito para el que nos pagaron sobre el shampoo que esta en la lona pero tranquilo aquí están los documentos de circulación**- dijo Soarin sacándolos de un cajón mientras el pony que iba acompañado de un par de grifos lo revisaba, y otros dos ponys revisaban el área de puente.

**-hola hermosa ¿sales de trabajar temprano hoy?-** dijo uno de los ponys a Flitter quien le saco la lengua en forma de mandarlo al demonio con su **piropo –je…todas son iguales…¿eh?...señor algo no esta bien aquí, el escáner detecta patrones de energía fuera de lo común-**

-**OW…debe ser porque cambiamos el núcleo de draconium del motor principal, hubo una fuga y libero mucha estática aural en toda la nave**- dijo Soarin mirando hacia una esquina donde Discord tenia a todos ocultos con un hechizo de invisibilidad.

**-mmm…ok lo documentos están en orden, peor no hay permiso, vayan a dejar su nave y no suban hasta nuevo aviso- **los militares se retiraron inmediatamente y alejaron su nave de ellos, una vez eso todos exhalaron de relajación.

**-uff…estuvo cercas, ya casi me sentía otra vez petrificado o encerrado en cristal...¿por cierto que es el draconium?**- pregunto Discord rebelando a los demás.

**-es lo que se extrae de los huesos de dragón fosilizados, debido a que los dragones comen muchas gemas los huesos adoptaron propiedades energéticas increíbles, un costilla de dragón fosilizada puede mover una decena de zepelines de combate por casi un año, la cantidad de draconium influye en la potencia de la nave…¿recuerdan la nave del emperador que mencionamos? El Yggdrasil, pues esa cosa tiene un esqueleto entero de draconium-**

**-señora, los documentos están en orden la nave tiene permiso pero se le pidió retirarse, aunque las lecturas mostraban una cantidad de aura magia demasiado anormal para ser de draconium o de ponys corrientes**- en otro Zepelin, entre las sombras estaba una silueta delgada y oscura que solo se vio el brillo de su sonrisa con unos ojos verdes brillantes.

-**son unos idiotas…ustedes y también ellos, pónganlo en el piso-** entonces la nave de los rebeldes de repente sintió una fuerte sacudida y las alarmas se activaron dejando todo el lugar e una luz roja.

**-¿Qué pasa?**- indago Spike dando vueltas poro todo el lugar para el final ser sujetado por Discord.

**-nos dieron, fue un disparo sorpresa justo en el propulsor principal**- contesto Garath aferrándose a los controles de dirección.

**-¿puedes estabilizarla?-**

**-¡negativo, NOS CAEMOS!-**

**-los salvare, tranquilos-** dijo Discord tratando de chasquear los dedos, cuando Soarin vio esto quiso detenerlo pero ya era tarde, el poder de Discord detuvo la nave y la hizo bajar con suavidad e un punto abierto de la ciudad donde todos los ciudadanos que caminaban por ahí corriendo al ver la gran nave aterrizar e incluso el motor se reparó.

-**no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer**- le dijo Soarin aterrado pues antes de otra cosa, la nave estaba siendo bombardeada por múltiples cañonazos –**¡atención habla el capitán abandonen la nave, repito el Stingray 01 esta perdido abandonen la nave!-** inmediatamente todos comenzaron a salir fuera de la nave para escapar a la acribillada que les estaban dando pero apenas afuera se vieron rodeado por cientos de soldados apuntándoles con armas que eran básicamente brazaletes en los cascos. **–rayos…nos tienen-**

**-les digo algo, esto es muy emocionante**- escuchando una voz que sonó en lo que se conocía como la "voz real", todos voltearon al cielo donde había un zepelín, en cuya punta había una unicornio parada, de aspecto delgado y elegante, una crin ondeante como la de Luna pero completamente negra, y su cuerpo de un color negro claro, ojos verde esmeralda con una corona de acero rojo como otros detalles en sus patas, y un collar de cadena con varios arpones. Entonces vieron como esta se inclino hacia el frente cayeron desde esa terrible altura.

-**no es cierto…-** dijo Apple Jack incrédula de lo que veía, e inmediatamente e aquella unicornio cayo sobre el terreno las miro con una amplia sonrisa.

**-¡waaaa! Esto es excitante, finalmente conozco en persona a la tia Rarity, la hermana de mi ídolo musical favorito-** dijo llevándose las patas a la cara con una sonrisa algo infantil y meneándose un lado a otro **–ahh que recuerdos, mi madre me llevaba a tomar el te en la cima del castillo y ahí durábamos conversando con ustedes horas y horas…pero basta de viejos recuerdo, yo soy la sexta princesa guerrera y comandante Umbra el escorpión-**

**-¿Por qué "el" y no "la"?-** pregunto Pinkie Pie por el mote de la pony negra.

-**porque "la escorpión" no se escucha bien, aunque estoy pensando en cambiarlo y dejarlo solo en "escorpión"-** entonces delante de los ojos de todos aquella unicornio se desvaneció, pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaba junto a ellos mirando fijamente a Rarity quien estaba paralizada.

**-¿pero como?...eso no fue tele transportación, se movió…se movió tan rápido en tan solo un parpadeo**- dijo Cadence perpleja mientras Umbra miraba con detenimiento a la unicornio blanca.

**-mmm…si tan hermosa como suponía, aunque estas un poco pasada de peso**- eso fue una patada para Rarity que casi la hace estallara cuando entonces.

**-OYE…¿Quién te crees que res para decirle eso a Rarity? Ella es la pony mas hermosa que haya pisado este mundo**- dijo Spike queriendo defenderla pero entonces Umbra lo sujeto con fuerza y con una amplia sonrisa abrazándolo como si fuese un muñeco dejando confundidos a los demás.

**-waaaa eres tan bonito como suponía, una vez le quise pedir a mi padre de regalo de cumpleaños que si te podía liberar de ese cristal para hacerte mi mascota pero no quiso…aunque eso fue hace muuuucho tiempo IGUAL ERES ADORABLE, déjame abrazarte y estrujarte- **

**-me llamaste gorda…y encima osas abrazarte a Spikecito DELANTE DE MI**- Rarity de rabia disparo un rayo de energía pero casi de la nada, el arpón central del collar de Umbra creció y poniéndose de punta delante del rayo este se deshizo como polvo –**no puede ser…-**

**-tranquilas que ya habrá tiempo para jugar…de momento ya me veré contigo dragoncito bonito- **dijo Umbra acariciando a Spike con codicia como si fuese un peluche –**llévenlo al castillo hasta que yo llegue, y dele un trato especial no es prisionero**- entonces un par de changelings aparecieron de la nada al lado de Umbra.

**-¿Qué?...¿changelings?-** indago Twilight pero entonces vio como sujetaron a Spike y se lo llevaban volando.

**-¡auxilio, sáquenme de aquí ayudaaaa!-**

**-¡RESISTE SPIKE VOY POR TI!-** Twilight intento volar con sus recién curadas alas pero entonces algo la sujeto y la bajo con fuerza al suelo, uno de los arpones de Umbra.

**-oh no eso no, estate tranquila no le voy a hacer nada malo si no todo lo contrario jeje**- Umbra dio un elegante y gran salto apartándose de los rebeldes y las demás ponys –**nunca eh tenido una batalla difícil o memorable, mis hermanos se llevaron ese privilegio en los primeros años del imperio pero eso cambiara ahora**- entonces los ojos de Umbra cambiaron. Como con su padre o madre la parte blanca de sus ojos se volvió negra opaca y sin brillo. Pero su mirada se volvió algo vicioso y siniestro, con una loca y astuta inteligencia reflejada en sus ojos.

**-sus ojos…esos horribles ojos**- exclamo Fluttershy aterrada, pues cuando veía a Umbra, por momento su rostro cambiaba al de Rainbow Dash con aquella misma horrible mirada.

**-pueden estarse tranquilas no los matare, debo llevarlos vivos pero no garantizo que no les duela así que traten de que esto sea divertido y atáquenme como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello**- e instantáneamente el collar de Umbra se estiro y los mismos arpones de su collar se partieron en muchos mas, decenas de aguas de acero frio que se dirigían a ellos como una lluvia.

"la ponys despertaron de su sueño de milenios para entrar aun nuevo infierno en la tierra…el primero de los 6 principes guerreros ah aparecido, su nombre es Umbra…¿Qué tan grande será su poder? O mejor dicho…¿Qué harán ahora las ponys y los rebeldes?...una lluvia de hierro se cierne sobre ellos, y será mejor que piensen rápido"

CONTINUARA…


	3. Cap 2: Un Nuevo Mundo

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: este capitulo no esta muy largo, y me costo hacerlo, simplemente porque este fanfic no será de temas épicos ni batallas extremas como otros, será difícil mantener el aire maduro de Sangre Sombría, en pocas palabras mantener la sustancia. Por lo que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado COMENTAN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

PD: se que dije que no hay temas épicos, pero solo este capítulo lo amerita. Y mas adelante habrá intervención de Shade y lo que me enorgullece de el es haber desarrollado un villano no tan plano y muy cruel, ya verán porque, lo que hizo en el anterior fanfic no se compara con lo que está apunto de hacer.

Cap 2: Nuevo Mundo

**-¡cuidado!-** Discord con un movimiento logro mover a las ponys y rebeldes para escapar de aquella lluvia de arpones que cuando impactaron, los demás vieron como del suelo emergía un extraño vapor que disolvía el pavimento del suelo.

**-tengan cuidado, Umbra obtuvo su apodo por esos arpones, contiene un veneno muy poderoso, un rasguño y adiós**- dijo Soarin levantándose tras haber sido protegido por Discord.

-**ya nos dimos cuenta…-** le contesto Apple Jack sorprendida por el poder que demostró la princesa unicornio.

**-debo pedirles encarecidamente que me disculpen, olvide que active el veneno cuando resulta que tengo que llevarlos vivos…fue una suerte que esquivaran ese ataque**- contesto sonriendo coquetonamente **–tranquilos puedo activar y desactivar el veneno a voluntad, el siguiente ataque no tendrá veneno pero eso no quiere decir que no sigan esquivando como hace rato-** entonces volvió a mandar sus arpones con cadena pero entonces Discord rápidamente se interpuso creando una barrera mágica donde rebotaron pero Umbra con una sonrisa pícara los hacía azotarse contra esa barrera una y otra vez comenzando a agrietarla.

-**escucho sugerencias y pronto-** alego el señor del caos manteniendo su barrera.

**-sácanos de aquí con tu magia, tele transpórtanos o algo-** le dijo Rarity junto a sus demás amigas.

**-no puedo…cuando desperté hace unos días mis poderes se adormecieron, aun no los recupero por completo mi magia esta limitada debajo de la mitad-**

**-¿es broma verdad?-** dijo Apple Jack incrédula de escuchar eso de Discord, esa sería la razón de porque estaría mas serio de lo habitual por decir que casi nunca lo está.

**-¿te parece que bromeo?-** es cuando entonces los arpones rodeando la burbuja del escudo y la aprietan hasta triturarla en pedazos. Pero entonces Twilight vio un hueco, un espacio entre las cadenas ante el cual apunto y disparo un rayo de su cuerno que fue directo a Umbra quien al verlo lo esquivo a duras penas.

**-¡ahora!-** bramo Twiligh al notar a la princesa negra algo distraída por aquel ataque sorpresivo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a querer atacar a Umbra quien esta vez si reacciono y envolvió a Twilight en una cadena pero dejando su cara libre solo para azotarla contra el piso. Twilight levanto la mirada con rabia y con sangre resbalando de su frente por aquel golpe.

**-¿esto es todo el poder de una alicornio? La verdad me decepcionas- **dijo con una sonrisa pícara y burlesca, cuando entonces todas las cadenas caen al suelo inertes y fojas como si no tuviesen vida **-¿pero qué?...¿que está pasando?-**

-**niña tonta, me subestimas**- volteo Umbra a ver a Discord -**puede que mis poderes aun están adormecidos pero aun tengo el suficiente para manipular ciertas cosas, como volver esta extraña arma tuya en una baratija**- y fue cuando entonces Twilight se liberó, y Umbra fija en Discord no se dio cuenta cuando la pony morada en un ataque de rabia le dio un gancho ascendente en la barbilla a la princesa arrojándola hacia atrás como dos metros, el golpe tuvo su efecto y fue muy fuerte. Y ese echo dejo petrificados a los soldados imperiales que observaban todo.

**-¡eso es Twilight! ZAS en toda la boca princesita de mamá**- dijo Apple Jack alegre por el golpe que asesto su amiga.

**-no…algo no anda bien**- contesto Discord cuando vio que los soldados estaban muy nerviosos.

**-¡Twilight aléjate de ella, rápido!-** le grito Soarin, mientras Umbra se ponía de pie lentamente, se llevó la pata a la boca para mirarse y ver una mancha de sangre en ella.

**-esta sangre…es mía…tu…tu te atreviste**- en ese momento la crin ondeante de Umbra comenzó a sacudirse con mas fuerza **-a golpear mi bello rostro…¡no te lo perdonare!-** Umbra se giro rápidamente hacia Twilight, su rostro se transfiguro en una mueca de rabia cundo con un pulso telequinetico, una fuerza invisible arrojo a Twilight violentamente azotándola de espaldas contra las paredes del zepelín de los rebeldes **-¡voy a hacer que te tragues tus propios dientes!-.**

**-¡no te atrevas a tocarla!-** dijo Apple Jack poniéndose entre Twilight y la princesa negra, al igual que todas sus amigas, pero entonces la magia de Umbra, y en su rabia golpe las de A.J. con Rarity, y de Pinkie con Fluttershy, para después arrojarlas como si fuesen un mero juguete, y a Cadence de la misma manera arrojarla contra el suelo.

**-no me lo creo…es muy poderosa**- dijo Cadence contemplando como nada funcionaba, incluso las pony gemelas de los rebeldes quisieron atacar, volaron y con sus armas trataron de disparar pero entonces, en un parpadeo la cadena recobro vida y bloqueo los disparos de las gemelas.

**-¡rayos! el efecto no fue permanente**- Discord estaba tratando de rehacer su hechizo para detener las cadenas, cuando entonces esos arpones fueron hacia Twilight quien al verlos se cubrió esperando que ese fuese su fin cuando siente una sombra cubrirla y unas gotas de sangre le salpican la cara. Cuando abre la mirada se impacta de ver que fue Soarin quien la protegió con su cuerpo.

**-¡capitán!-** las ponys gemelas quisieron ir a ayudara su líder pero los dos grifos se lo impidieron.

**-¿Por qué?...-** indago Twilight, y en la imagen de aquel pony se figuró ver la sombra de su hermano. Pero le llamaba la atención, si Twilight no estaba dispuesta a ayudarles, se negó en un principio.

-**porque ustedes son la única esperanza que le queda a este mundo…ustedes pueden salvarlo-** exclamo con la boca chorreando sangre.

**-¡no estorbes!-** entonces las cadenas sujetaron a Soarin y comenzaron rodearlo como si fuese una enredadera.

**-¡Twilight, por favor, salven a este imperio, hagan que Equestria vuelva, no dejes que el sacrificio de todos los que creyeron en el concepto de libertad y justicia sea en vano…POR FAVOR, SOLO USTEDES PUEDEN!**- gritaba el unicornio mientras su cuerpo quedaba mas y mas envuelto en esas cadenas.

**-¡SOARIN, RAPIDO!-** Twilight quiso estirar su pata para sacarlo de ahí, pero las cadenas se apretaron haciéndose de una masa gruesa a una delgada, y solo entre sus eslabones salía sangre como una lluvia rociándose con el sonido del crujir de huesos y carne, la pony grito de horror. Los ponys se quedaron estupefactos ante lo que fue una muerte horrible, y quien murió fue su capitán.

**-vaya…debió enojarse mucho para eso-** observando desde las alturas, había otro zepelín espiándolos, en el puente de mando había un pegaso de color rosado claro, crin blanca y ojos azules, con una armadura color morado claro con bordes dorados. Ese pony observaba todo mientras bebía una copa de vino.

**-príncipe Korin ¿no va a ayudar a su hermana?-** pregunto uno de los ponys que piloteaba la nave.

**-¿eres idiota? Mi hermana claramente esta enojada, y cuando una mujer esta enojada es una bomba de tiempo…naaa, lo tiene controlado…ademá**s- se bebió su vino de un sorbo –**será divertido ver cómo sigue esto-**

Y allá en tierra, Twilight seguía gritando y llorando a cantaros mirando a aquel bulto de hierro entrelazado del cual chorreaba la sangre. Las ponys que apenas estaban regresando en si por el golpe en la cabeza que vieron, reaccionaron mas que nada a los gritos desgarradores de su amiga, quien etnia una mirada encogida y aterrada.

**-eso le pasa por meterse donde no lo llaman**- contesto Umbra sonriendo maliciosamente. Cuando entonces otro rayo de energía, uno de color amarillo fue hacia ella, pero esta se cubrió con sus cadenas a modo de escudo pero el rayo fue lo suficientemente poderoso para arrastrarla de pie un metro. Quien disparo eso fue Discord cuya mirada había cambiado.

-**esto…jamás te lo perdonare…podrá haber echo mucha cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso pero que me parta un rayo si es que alguna vez quite una vida y mas de una manera tan horrible…¿a cuantos? ¿a cuantos has matado ya?-** la garra de gallo de Discor se envolvió de energía y todo la cadena de Umbra se envolvió de la misma –**primero voy a romper tu maldita arma y después te are lo mismo que le hiciste a ese pony-** cuando entonces Discord ve ir a hacia el un objeto veloz, y rápidamente se tele transporto para esquivarlo, el objeto era una guadaña de combate, el mango curvado, la hoja de un metal azul con el dorso aserrado.

-**oh no…esas es**- exclamo Garath, cuando entonces junto a la guadaña apareció otro pony, un unicornio con armadura ligera y corona de plata, de pelaje color carne, crin roja y lacia (como Pinkamena) pero mas notado, era que su cuerno era curvado como un colmillo rojo –**no…-**

**-estamos perdidos**- exclamo Cloud Chaser aterrada al igual que la rebelión. Lo cual llamo la atención de las ponys.

**-¿Quién es el?-** indago Pinkie, curiosa por aquel nuevo pony en el campo de batalla.

**-un ser tan despreciable como el mismo emperador**- le contesto Garath.

**-¿Quién demonios eres tu?-** pregunto Discord, cuando el pony eleva la mirada. Tenia una sonrisa enorme y enfermiza, y unos ojos de color rojo oscuro.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Zephon? ¡Esta es mi pelea!- **bramo Umbra molesta a la aparición de aquel pony que claramente no esperaba que apareciese.

**-que bonito golpe en la quijada tienes Umbra…- **contesto aquel unicornio de forma picara, su voz era rasposa y pesada, a lo que Umbra se limpio la sangre con algo de fastidio por aquel pony **–cállate y comparte, no eres la única que quiere divertirse, cuando tus naves dieron la alarma me apresure en llegar y justo tiempo, porque tengo enfrente a quien quiero derrotar**- con ese extraño poder telequinetico, ese pony libero su guadaña de la tierra y señalo a Discord quien lo miraba fijamente.

-**lo preguntare otra vez…¿Quién eres?-**

-**oh…¿Dónde están mis modales después de todo?-** el pony como pudo se levanto en dos patas haciendo una flexión como de reverencia –**soy el primogénito del emperador…**- ese primer dato dejo en cierta forma paralizado a Discord –**el hermano mayor de los 6 príncipes guerreros, me llaman por muchos nombres…"Fratricida" "Ejecutor"…pero para ti soy Zephon…"el segador"- **cuando alzo la mirada, al igual que si hermana, lo blanco del ojo se volvió negro –y **para mi es un placer estar enfrente del proclamado "señor del caos"…eh luchado muchas batallas pero ninguna con un ser de tal reputación…asi que Umbra, esta vez no te metas, tuviste tu oportunidad-**

**-de entre los 6 príncipes guerreros…Zephon destaca por su fuerza pero lo que si es seguro es que es el mas temido de todos- **dijo Panter frunciendo el seño mirando directo al unicornio.

**-su arma, la "Guadaña del Hades" ah quitado mas de 2000 vidas, por eso se ganó el apodo el "el segador" y que por encima de todos los príncipes…jamás ha perdido una sola pelea…el príncipe que dicen que ningún ser vivo puede matar- **les djo Cloud Chaser. La descripción de Zephon fue corta pero la expresión de miedo de los rebeldes claramente demostraba que Zephon era un rival de temer.

**-tsk…como quieras, recuerda mantenerlos vivos para papá-** el negro de los ojos de Umbra se desvaneció, y su cadenas comenzó a desenrollarse delante de los ojos de Twilight y sus amigas, Fluttershy se apresuró a taparse los ojos cuando delante de ellas cayo un cuerpo aplastado, la mandíbula dislocada, los ojos le habían explotado y el pecho parecía comprimido. Esos eran los restos de un capitán rebelde. Y cuando su tripulación o lo que quedaba de ella vio eso, se quedaron en silencio con lagrimas resbalando en sus ojos. –**yo me retiro a mi castillo, ya tengo mi premio, una nueva mascota que voy a consentir mucho**- dijo Umbra mirando a las ponys sonriendo burlonamente.

Entonces Twilight comenzó a gritar una vez mas con fuerza y estirando sus alas se disparo hacia Umbra con aquel rostro de furia. Porque en ella también veía a Shade y recordaba todo lo que paso antes, lo que no pudo evitar. Su hermano, Flash Sentry, Rainbow Dash quien aun seguía atada a Shade, Celestia y todas las cosas solo alimentaban el odio de la pony. Cuando entonces un arpón se lanzó hacia Twilight atravesándole un ala haciéndole caer del dolor y su vuelo interrumpido.

**-¡Twilight Sparkle resiste!-** le grito Discord, cuando de pronto Zephon aparece delante de el dispuesto a darle un tajo de esa guadaña desde arriba, pero Discord convirtió sus brazos en un par de espadas bloqueando el golpe, pero este le hizo arrodillarse **-*tiene una fuerza horrenda*-** pensó Discord abrumado de la fuerza que mostro Zephon.

**-no te distraigas, yo seré tu oponente…señor del caos**- mientras que Twilight estaba tratando de ponerse de pie otra vez, a lo que Umbra la miraba con indiferencia y aburrimiento.

**-creí que sería divertido pelear contra una de las princesas de antaño…parece que me equivoque, la verdad es que son tan débiles como mi padre siempre afirmo, es una pena-** entonces Twilight se volvió a poner de pie y a avanzar hacia Umbra quien hora le hizo un corte en una pata para hacerla caer –si que eres persistente-

**-devuélveme…a Spike-** dijo Twilight con un ceño furioso y con una gran fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante, propio y digno de ella.

**-tendré que castigarte mas para enseñarte a respetar**- una cadena fue y sujeto a Twilight comenzando a levantarla y a azotarla contra el piso una y otra vez.

**-¡MALDITA, SUELTALA!-** sus amigas quisieron ir a ayudar pero solo con una seña, Umbra mando a sus soldados a apuntarles a las ponys y a los rebeldes. Y Discord no podía hacer nada, Zephon con esa guadaña moviéndose ágilmente alrededor de su cuerpo con ataques rápidos y fuertes tenia a Discord a raya. Las ponys impotente solos pudieron contemplar como Twilight recibía ese tremendo castigo. Durante un momento Umbra la soltó y con su telequinesia la doblo hacia atrás haciéndola crujir su espalda desatando un grito intenso de la pony quien lloraba a cataratas de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

**-*esta es la realidad…¿Cuántas mentiras vivi? ¿Cuánto tiempo me engañe a mi misma creyendo que era fuerte?*-** pensaba Twilight mirando al cielo, con una hermosa luna brillante en lo mas alto y donde recordaba una frase de Shade "_un alicornio es un vil y sucio unicornio con alas con el don de la inmortalidad, no te hace mas poderoso que otros, el poder se gana con esfuerzo_" **-*entonces…todos esos años practicando magia…¿de que sirvieron?***- entonces Umbra la movió de un lado a otro y aunque Twilight aun respiraba, estaba tan herida y cansada que parecía ya estar inerte.

-**¿Cómo?...¿aun no te mueres o si? Tengo que llevarte viva ante mi padre…ni modo, veamos si aguantas esto ultimo- **dijo umbra elevándola al cielo con su magia, muy y alto, cada vez mas.

Twilight en ese momento recordó algo, una pequeña enseñanza que a duras penas le puso atención cuando estuvo en el mundo humano. Los humanos creían en un ser divino y poderoso que llamaban "Dios", un ser que no toma partido directamente pero que influye en el destino del mundo con su gran poder, si tienes fe y demuestras que eres digno, aparecerá la ayuda o el empujón que necesitas, donde y cuando menos lo imaginas.

**-*ignoro si eres real o no…pero si estas ahí, si me escuchas…por favor…necesito ayuda, no puedo hacer esto sola…por favor, quiero vivir, quiero estar con mis amigas...por favor, es todo lo que te pido***- pensaba la pony mientras el aire de la altura le refrescaba el pelaje, con una calma enorme allá en el cielo hasta que Umbra finalmente la dejo caer ***-ayúdame*-** y la pony comenzó a caer en picada hacia la tierra, sus lagrimas dejándose atrás en el viento, mirando hacia la luna. Y sus amigas horrorizadas vieron su cuerpo ir cayendo velozmente, y todas gritaron su nombre esperando a hacerlas reaccionar.

Cuando entonces en el centro del campo de batalla hubo un fuerte destello azul enceguecedor, y un cumulo de relámpagos que parecían emerger del suelo e ir hacia el cielo con un fuerte ventarrón que dejo petrificados a todos.

**-¿Qué?...¿que esta pasando?-** indago Umbra, pues aquel destello incluso detuvo la pelea de Discord con Zephon. Y cuando el destello se comenzó a desvanecer, y el polvo a dispersarse en el aire y en el centro de todo vieron una silueta que luego se aclaró, un pegaso de color azul zafiro, con crin corta y despeinada de color blanco como nieve, tenia una bufanda a modo de mascara a media cara, solo dejándole ver la parte superior, ojos amarillo intenso como los de Shade, y una corona azul pero además su pata derecha estaba forrada de una armadura de placas de acero con un extraño brazalete. Twilight entonces a duras penas vio a aquel ser que la sostenía entre sus patas ahí flotando, y entonces se quedo dormida, exhausta por sus heridas.

**-¿Quién es el?-** indago Fluttershy impactada –un momento…¿y los rebeldes?- es cuando notaron que los rebeldes ya no estaban donde debían, en cambio escucharon el sonido de los motores de la nave encenderse y comenzar a elevarse. Pero también del cielo descendió un pilar de luz justo donde las ponys, el cual las comenzó a elevar, aquella luz venia de otra nave, es cuando entonces el va y les deja a Twilight.

Viendo esto Zephonn dio un fuerte salto con su oz hacia aquel pony, pero del brazalete de su pata armada emergió una larga espada como katana, y aquel pegaso se lanzo girando hacia Zephon recibiendo su guadaña con aquella espada, por lo que Zephon luego cayo al suelo por no tener la capacidad de volar. Umbra entonces envió sus arpones hacia el pegaso pero cuando lo iban a alcanzar el aparecía en otro lado.

**-¿están viendo eso?-** dijo Rarity asombrada.

-**yo no veo nada-** contesto Pinkie frotándose los ojos, incrédula.

**-exactamente**- le contesto Rarity, por lo que Pinkie la miro de reojo molesta por creer que fue una broma a referencia de lo veloz que se movia ese pegaso.

**-¡espérenme!-** ahí donde las ponys, llego Discord adentrándose en el elevador mágico que los introdujo en la nave, y una vez ahí el pegaso se fue volando hacia la nave que se comenzó a alejar rápidamente. Y Zephon se quedo en tierra firme ahora con una expresión de rabia gritando un nombre encolerizado.

**-¡RAZIEL!-**

CONTINUARA…


	4. Cap 3: Separación

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: **me tarde por problemas personales PERO AQUÍ ESTOY C:, el capitulo está listo y espero le guste, y pronto vendrá la narración de Discord cuando el enfrento a Shade, y Luna a Rainbow Dash.

PD: habrá actualización de Sangre Sombría, el enfrentamiento de las mane 6 contra Shade antes de que Twilight llegara y donde Cadence recupera sus memorias de antaño y que tendrá repercusiones en este fanfic.

**Cap 3: Separación**

**-¿Dónde estoy?-** Twilight estaba en un dimensión oscura mirando a todos lados buscando algo, cuando ve entonces a una de sus migas ahí parada, a Rarity dándole la espalda, muy similar a su anterior pesadilla que presagiaba la llegada de Shade. **-¿Rarity?-** cuando llego a acercarse a ella y le dio al vuelta para verla a los ojos, en ese momento el cabello de su amiga se comenzó a hacer blanco y su piel a arrugarse haciéndose vieja velozmente.

-**Twilight…¿Qué me esta pasando? AYUDAME TWILIGHT- **comenzó a gritar la unicornio mientras Twilight se alejaba tapándose la boca y llorando del horror, entonces Rarity se comenzó a arrastrar hacia ella envejeciendo cada vez mas hasta comenzar a pudrirse de su rostro dejándola como esqueleto.

**-¿Twilight?**- entonces escucho la voz de Fluttershy, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, la alicornio morada grito de terror, Flutterhsy estaba con la cuenca de los ojos vacías y sangrando por estos además de sus patas con múltiples **agujeros -¿Twilight?...ayúdame**- pero cuando quiso correr mas que nada asustada por eso, delante de ella estaba Apple Jack crucificada al revés a lo que instantáneamente comenzó a arder y gritar por el ardor de las llamas mientras el fuego le consumía el pelaje y la carne.

**-¡¿que es esto?! ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-** indagaba la pony, cuando sintió una pata tocarle el hombro se volteo aterrada y a reacción solo para ver a Pinkie con los labios cocidos por un hilo de alambre y un corte en la garganta, entonces miro lentamente hacia atrás. Ahora se veía a si misma de espaldas y todas sus amigas desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen estado, y lentamente aquel reflejo de Twilight comenzó a voltearse para querer verla a ella, pero tenia los ojos cerrados con una expresión seria como si estuviese dormía, esto llamo la atención de la pony quien respiraba agitadamente sin saber que iba a ocurrir, cuando entonces su reflejo o lo que parecía una copia de ella abrió los ojos con una horrible sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero sus ojos eran como los de King Sombra, esa aura morada saliendo de ellos, el color verde en lugar de blanco y el rojo sangre de sus pupilas. –**no...NO NO NO**-

Twiligh despertó de golpe con una gemido de sorpresa, bañada en sudor y con el corazón muy agitado. Abriendo los ojos al momento y sentándose sobre lo que vio que era una enorme cama extremadamente suave y cómoda, también notando la habitación enorme donde se encontraba, una habitación lujosa digna de un rey. Más que sintió un rayo de luz entrando por la ventana de esa habitación, y con curiosidad se levantó a ver donde estaba, y lo que vio era muy distinto de aquella otra ciudad que recordaba en el dominio de Umbra. Aquí mas bien la ciudad era hermosa, había parques y jardines y niños jugando en las calles, un aire completamente distinto. Casi llegando a pensar que toda la pesadilla que vivió no era mas que un terrible sueño. Pero entonces escucho que llamaron a la puerta e inmediatamente entro un grifo sirviente.

-**Madame Twilight…buenos días, le pido me acompañe, el príncipe la esta esperando-**

-**alto…- **replico Twilight confundida** -¿Dónde…-**

**-¿Dónde están sus amigas?-** el grifo no la dejo terminar -**también le están esperando, los detalles de todo los recibirá de inmediato-** Twilight sin entender que paso, solo recuerda haber estado cayendo y de ahí en mas nada, y claro en su situación estaba con la guardia en alto, pues al escuchar el término "príncipe" saco por rápida conclusión que era uno de los hijos de Shade. Y mientras iban caminando Twilight miro los vitrales del pasillo que como los de la Canterlot que recordaba, conmemoraban hechos históricos, y en uno de ellos observo la figura de los changeling y su reina con su cabeza siendo sostenida por lo que parecía ser Shade, 5 ponys guerreros a su lado y los changeling haciéndole reverencia –**la batalla de los campos negros hace 1200 años…la victoria del emperador contra los Changeling, fueron sus enemigos pero después de derrotar a su reina y que el emperador le arrancara la cabeza con sus propias patas se volvieron parte de su ejército, por miedo… pero el príncipe Raziel fue quien peleo contra ella y la derroto, pensé que quería saberlo…por favor no se retrase y sígame-** Twilight solo lo miro otro segundo mas y se le vino a la mente la imagen de Chrysalis.

-***ni siquiera ella pudo vencerlo*-** pensó la pony con la cabeza baja. Entonces llegaron a una puerta donde el grifo la invito a pasar. A pony no dudo y atravesó la puerta donde ahí se topo con sus amigas y Discord en una discusión pero al ver a Twilight no dudaron en ir a recibirla.

**-que bien que despertaste, estábamos preocupadas-** le dijo Rarity recibiéndola con cariño.

**-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-**

**-estas en mi castillo anteriormente el palacio del rey Grifo hasta que mi padre me dio este dominio al Norte…y has dormido solo un par de horas desde que llegamos**- las ponys se pusieron un poco en guardia cuando ahí apareció el mismo pegaso azul que las salvo, y su bufanda que le tapaba medio rostro se la bajo dejándose ver su rostro completo.

**-¿Quién eres tu?-**

-**Raziel "el Tifón", quinto príncipe guerrero y regente del dominio Norte-** contesto con seriedad el pegaso.

**-¿Por qué nos salvaste de tus mimos hermanos?-**

**-eso mismo queríamos saber nosotros, pero nos dijo que hasta que despertaras, esto es peor que cuando los rebeldes nos sacaron-** bramo Cadence fija hacia el pegaso.

-**controlen todas sus ánimos…háganme caso**- les dijo Discord poniéndose enfrente de ellas.

**-bah…yo no las salve porque quisiera salvarlas, lo que hice fue arruinarle el juego a mi hermano Zephon…siempre es una pelea entre el y yo y como el hermano mayor se aprovechaba de mi constantemente cuando era pequeño, solo quería fastidiarlo eso es todo…agradécemelo porque si no estarías ahorita muerta…Twilight Sparkle-** Raziel se dio la media vuelta para ir a sentarse en su trono con una mirada seria y fría pero por algún motivo inspiraba confianza.

**-yo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí y no nos llevaste ante tu "padre"?-** pregunto Apple Jack aun seria, todas estaban igual pues aunque ese pony las hubiese salvado no olvidaban quien era o mejor de quien es descendiente. Pero la pregunta tenia un punto clave, si ya los tenia a su merced, ¿Por qué los alejo mas de Shade en vez de llevarlas ante el?.

**-buena pregunta…¡"GUUL"! ven aquí**- saliendo de un agujero en la pared, apareció una criatura de patas cortas, brazos largo que sostenía encima de su cabeza, ojos enormes, orejas largas y una amplia dentadura.

**-ya voy…jejeje ya voy amo**- dijo esa cosa con una voz raspada y graciosa.

**-wow…nunca había visto un trasgo…- **dijo Twilight observando a aquella criatura cuyas patas cortas se movían rápido y se escuchaban como aplausos contra el suelo, entonces la criatura rápidamente pone un proyector con película apuntando a la pared, entonces lo enciende mostrando un mapa de todo el imperio. Su extensión era escalofriante a la par de magnifica.

**-ejem…aquí esta la capital imperial, la ciudad de cristal…cuando los rebeldes las capturaron huyeron a este rumbo, cercas del dominio de Umbra y de Zephon, así que mi padre les ordeno a ellos dos buscarlas y capturarlas…nunca dijo nada de mi ni de mis otros hermanos…por eso las traje aquí…-** entonces la imagen comenzó a moverse para cuando voltean, el trasgo esta enredado en el cable del proyector.

**-ups…lo siento amo**- dijo el trasgo luchando por desenredarse, entonces Discord chasqueo los dedos y el trasgo estaba libre.

–**ash…siempre lo mismo con este inútil, bueno ya saben la historia…sepan que son mis invitados hasta nuevo aviso, siéntanse en libertad de hacer lo que quieran…siempre y cuando no me estorben, tengo mucho trabajo, el dominio del norte no se maneja solo-**

-**espera espera…si tu dominio es uno de los mas lejanos ¿Cómo llegaste ahí tan rápido?-** pregunto Rarity al comparar distancia y ver lo lejos que estaban ahora que de donde estaban antes.

**-las naves de los príncipes no son como cualquier otra, son las mas rapidas del imperio…si no te diste cuenta, llegamos aquí en menos de media hora, en una nave corriente hubiésemos tardado mas de 2 horas-** entonces el grifo tosió para llamar la atención del joven príncipe.

**-majestad, tengo la agenda de hoy …lo primero en la lista es…escoger pareja entre las candidatas**- dijo el grifo mirando una lista que sostenía y leía con un monóculo y con ese acento refinado. Pero el príncipe se dio un facehoof y luego con la espada que salía del brazalete de su pata corto una estatua pequeña como si fuese de mantequilla.

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿otra vez? Es la tercera vez en este año, y desde que tengo memoria no se porque mi madre se empeña en que tenga una pareja ninguno de mis hermanos tampoco tiene- **ese comentario les hizo mucha risa a las ponys. Pues aun entre todo eso jamás se imaginaron a Rainbow como madre y menos de alcahueta.

**-señor, si me permite el comentario, Zephon es aterrador, Augur muy serio, Korin parece pues…bueno ya sabe, y Turel es raro…y Umbra aun es una niña a flor de piel-**

**-ash, eso lo se….ok terminemos ya con esto, que pasen las "candidatas"- **los guardias abrieron una puerta para que entraran una fila de ponys hembra entre pegasos y unicornios muy bien arregladas.

**-sus vestidos están horrendos, debería demandar a la que los hizo-** susurro Rarity a sus amigas que solo estaban observando.

**-no, no, no, no, odio tu cabello, paquita la del barrio…ORCO DE MORDOR**- eso le saco una risa entre dientes a Twilght mientras las candidatas estaban indignadas por la actitud del príncipe –**ya enserio ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pasar por esto?-**

**-ejem, señor si me permite una opinión mas**- el grifo se acerco al príncipe y le susurro –**creo que la antigua princesa Twilight es muy linda y seria una buena candidata-** entonces Raziel de reojo observo a Twilight detenidamente.

**-si tienes razón pero recuerda quien es ella y recuerda quien soy yo y tiene la edad de mi madre-**

-**nope, recuerde que fue aprisionada en el hechizo de cristal de su padre, ahí el tiempo no avanza en pocas palabras ella solo tiene unos 17 años a lo mucho, si no las otras ponys estarían viejas y consumidas por la edad por no decir como esqueletos**- contesto el grifo en voz quedita para que no lo escucharan.

**-olvídalo…OK ahora…pasamos lo que mas odio, ¿Qué sigue en la agenda?...ustedes…vayan a perder el tiempo como puedan y no me molesten mas-** les dijo Raziel como si fuesen un estorbo mas a lo que Apple Jack se molestó gruñendo pero la detuvieron y todos salieron a andar por ahí. Observando el hermoso castillo, habían escuchado muchas historias de antaño de la belleza de la fortaleza de los grifos pero nunca algo como eso.

Y cuando salieron a la plaza del castillo que tenia una gran mercado y todos contemplaron ciudadanos simpáticos muy sonrientes, niños jugando y comida en abundancia, incluso un par de ancianos junto a una fuente jugando una partida de ajedrez donde cuando uno perdió le tuvo que pagar al otro con su dentadura postiza para vida de que el otro se riera y burlarse de el. Incluso el aire era mas fresco, la ciudad estaba limpia y agradable. Una visión de como hubiese sido un futuro próspero y brillante en toda Equestria si Shade nunca hubiese tomado el mando.

-**¿enserio esto es uno de los dominios de Shade?.**..- indago Cadence viendo todo el lugar, incluso a un grupo de pequeños pasar junto a ellos jugando a la pelota.

-**ningún príncipe gobierna igual-** cuando voltearon a su lado, el grifo asistente salió con un puñado de sirvientes y una lista a comprar cosas del mercado de la plaza del castillo –**el emperador le dio un dominio a cada príncipe y cada uno lo maneja y gobierna a su modo, este dominio y el de los príncipes Augur y Korin son los mejores, son donde se puede vivir mejor…mas que nada en este, aunque esos niños dentro de un año mas deberán entrar al agogue como todos-**

**-¿y Shade deja que estos ciudadanos vivan así de felices?-**

**-se los dije, cada príncipe gobierna a su manera, todos los dominios siguen las leyes del emperador pero la calidad de vida es la que el príncipe en cuestión les da-**

-me sorprende del hijo de un monstruo como Shade-

**-podrá ser el emperador alguien muy frio pero aunque no lo crean el príncipe lo tiene en estima, sin embargo llénense la vista con esto…aquí los ciudadanos tienen esperanzas y sueños, y duermen tranquilos con la seguridad que el príncipe les da, además desvía parte de los recursos para hacer planes de apoyo a los ciudadanos no para mantenerlos si no que quieran emprender un negocio y buscarse una mejor calidad de vida…por eso y mucho mas, el es alguien a quien todos aquí pueden seguir, el es alguien que en el peor de los casos…algún día podrían llamar Rey-** entonces pronto llego con ellos un mensajero a darle una nota al grifo que se puso un monóculo para leer –por favor acompáñenme- salieron siguiendo al grifo pero sus palabras se quedaron en la mente de ellos y a la vez un extraño alivio dentro de su alma, ¿será que aun hay bondad y justicia en este mundo?. Pasaron a la sala del trono donde Raziel tenía un pastelillo de chocolate levitando junto a el.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **pregunto mientras leía uno de los tantos documentos que recibia a diario acompañado de sus asistentes.

**-nada señor, acaba de llegar esta carta de su padre desde la capital del imperio, solicita su presencia pronto- **esto llamo la atención de las ponys en ese momento y con una sensación de escalofrió.

**-adivinare, pide que nos lleve a rastras como cerdos**- dijo Apple Jack con tono serio. Cuando entonces Raziel recibe la carta y le echa una vistazo para después tragarse el pastelillo de un bocado.

-**NOPE…solo pide que me presente allá, no dice nada de ustedes asi que no las llevare…Guul, prepárame a Dreiko-** entonces el trasgo se le botan los ojos y traga saliva del miedo jalándose las orejas y temblándole la mandíbula de nervios.

**-¿a Dreiko…amo? ¿no prefiere usar su nave?-** pregunto el trasgo muy nervioso y mordiéndose las uñas, a lo que Raziel fijamente hizo una negación con la cabeza. Guul entonces se aplasta con las manos para volver a emerger con un traje de jugador de futbol americano y se retira muy nervioso.

**-¿Quién es…"Dreiko"?-** pregunto Cadence con algo de duda.

**-es mi dragón…-**

**-¿dragón?-** exclama Pinkie rascándose la cabeza en duda y pensativa **-…DRAGON DRAGON DRAGON, ¡SPIKE!- **se aprieta Pinkie la cabeza cuando recuerdan que Spike no esta.

**-¿se refieren al dragón morado? Lo tiene mi hermana Umbra, pero no se preocupen-**

**-¿como que no nos preocupemos? Debe estar siendo atormentado por esa…horrible pony, con frio, con hambre, llorando…pobrecito**- exclamo Rarity con pena y preocupación por el pobre dragón.

**-créeme, no lo esta pasando mal…-**

Pero como si fuese mas que nada una burla a la preocupación de las ponys, el dragoncito estaba comiendo gemas de diversas formas, colores y tamaños, en una cama llena de cojines muy cómodos, con dos damas de compañía sosteniendo bandejas de gemas dándoselas al pequeño dragón quien se las comía con sumo placer al punto de la estar con la barriga inflada de tanto comer pero el seguía como si no hubiese un mañana. Y para rematar tenía un enorme cáliz de oro con jugo fino para ayudarlo a digerir. Y tras soltar un eructo de placer se dejo hundir en los cojines sintiéndose mejor que un Dios.

**-compadre…esto si que es vida**- dijo poniendo sus pequeños bracitos detrás para querer dormir.

**-¿y bien?-** por hechizo de tele transportación, Umbra se apareció junto a el con una enorme sonrisa **-¿te gusta esto?-**

**-¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Ni en mis mas profundos sueños me imagine una vida si de lujos, podría acostumbrarme-** contesto entrecerrando los ojos por el sueño que le provocaba estar tan lleno.

**-pues solo tienes que pedir algo y lo tendrás**- pero entonces el pequeño dragón se sentó rascándose un poco la cabeza.

**-amm bueno…estoy extremadamente agradecido con esto, es fabuloso Umbra en verdad muchas gracias pero…quisiera saber ¿Dónde están mis amigas? ¿O si están bien?-**

**-podrás averiguarlo cuando lleguemos a la capital del imperio**- entonces Spike se dio un sentón de escalofríos pues entendía lo que esos significaba.

**-ha hh…¿hablas de ir al imperio de cristal donde están Shade y Rainbow ddd Dash?-** balbuceo el dragón con algo de temor. Pero entonces Umbra volvió a abrazarlo y apretarlo con vicio como una niña ante un peluche nuevo.

**-¡hasta asustado eres lindo!...ahora, duerme mientras puedas, partimos en dos horas-** dijo soltándolo sobre su montón de cojines para ella salir escoltada por sus soldados, pero Spike se quedo con un sudor frio y un miedo pavoroso recorriendo cada una de sus escama pues aun recordaba el horror que paso aquella vez, su cuerpo recordaba el dolor como fue herido y que no pudo hacer nada y que ahora hiba a ir ante ellos otra vez, ante Rainbow Dash pero mas que nada ante Shade. Spike temía por su vida.

**-¿Cómo estas seguro de que Spike esta a salvo?-** siguiéndolo a pasos apurados iban las ponys detrás de Raziel.

**-porque conozco a Umbra, es una niña de 2000 y tantos años, cuando le gusta algo lo cuida y lo mima como una niña a un bebe de juguete, ese dragón enano debe tener ahorita mas calidad de vida que muchos otros ponys-** entonces salieron a un hangar donde estaba un dragón blanco con cuerpo alargado y cola de león, con alas emplumadas muy grandes, y el hocico redondeado como punta de misil, el dragón sacudía la cabeza donde Guul estaba agarrado con fuerza hasta que finalmente se lo echa a la boca –**Dreiko basta…¿Qué te he dicho de comerte a Guul?-** entonces el dragón escupió al trasgo contra la pared dejándolo pegado como calcomanía, dejando una risa entre dientes a Discord. Entonces vieron como Raziel se acero al dragón acariciándolo en la mejilla con una sonrisa **–estaba siendo atacado por otros dragones jóvenes cuando el era solo un bebe…esta raza de dragones son muy inteligentes aunque desconozco porque no hablan, pero siempre ha estado conmigo, es mi amigo fiel**- entonces Raziel se subió a la montura que el dragón tenia puesta, se subió la bufanda otra vez a mitad del rostro y se puso unos lentes de vuelo **–escuchen muy bien….no les gusto y tengan por seguro que ustedes a mi tampoco pero como dije son mis invitadas, he dejado dicho que las atiendan de lo mejor pero…si mi padre me ordena venir por ustedes vendré, no lo desafiare, incluso si la orden es liquidarlas, por lo mismo…ustedes 4, las ordinarias**- se refería a Rarity, Pinkie, Apple Jack y Fluttershy –**ustedes no son un problema, las dos alicornio ósea la tía Cadence y Twilight son una mosca en la sopa para mi padre, pero tu…el draconequs, eres una amenaza…después de todo las historias dicen que casi derrotas a mi padre mano a mano-** ese comentario dejo a las ponys perplejas mirando a Discord incrédulas.

**-espera ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?-**

**-¿aun estas viva verdad?...por eso, ustedes 3 si deciden irse será mejor para ustedes, les puedo asegurar que ellas 4 no tendrán problemas y no les pasara nada malo pues ya dije, no son un problema…ténganlo en cuenta si quieren vivir un día mas- **

**-NO…-** y de sorpresa Twilight fue y se sentó detrás de Raziel **–iré contigo-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** gritaron sus amigas incrédulas.

**-¿Twiligh estás loca? Es ir directo a las garras de Shade-** le dijo Fluttershy incrédula de la decisión de su amiga.

**-es cierto Twilight, no se que planeas pero es una locura, no puedes enfrentarlo con nada, y si vas no hay seguridad de que regreses podrías terminar encerrada otra vez o peor…-**

**-ya lo se pero quiero ver a Shade y a Rainbow dash a la cara…sobre todo a Dash, hay un par de cosas que quiero decirle…es mi decisión-**

**-yo no tengo impedimentos, si así lo quieres vamos, se ve que sabes lo que te atienes o puede que no jeje-**

**-Twilight por favor, reconsidéralo…es una demencia**- pero Twilight se negó y con un "andando" el dragón voló fugazmente, y en un parpadeo ya hiba muy lejos. –**oh no…hay que hacer algo…o Shade va a matarla-**

**-no lo hará…-** interrumpió el grifo –**si el príncipe va con ella pueden estar seguros de que lleva la mejor protección que jamás pensó, pues incluso el mismo rivaliza con Zephon por ser el príncipe mas fuerte...ustedes 4 pueden quedarse y mejor háganlo, ustedes dos síganme**- con dudas y temerosos de su amiga sin saber que futuro le deparaba en esa borrosa decisión, las 4 ponys se quedaron en el castillo sin saber que hacer o si podían confiar en lo que les habían dicho mientras que Cadence y Discord siguieron al grifo a la ciudad.

**-¿A dónde nos llevas?-** pregunto Cadence, mientras el grifo los guiaba luego a donde estaba un astillero de naves comerciales, llego y toco en una puerta donde abrió una rendija.

**-¿la clave?-**

**-"cosmos"-** y la puerta se abrió dándoles el pase.

**-no puede ser…eres-**

**-si, soy un rebelde…pasen por favor, los llevare con Shining Armor, no contábamos con que Twilight se fuera, lo que pase ahora es crucial-**

La historia continua, Raziel y Twilight van rumbo al Imperio de Cristal, a la casa y ante la sombra de Shade, ¿Cuál es el plan de Twilight?, las mane 6 se están separando, parece que la magia de la amistad en verdad ya no funciona, y también en Raziel hay mas de lo que aparenta, pero Twilight esta apunto de conocer al resto de los príncipes guerreros. El futuro es oscuro e incierto.

En el próximo capitulo Shade hace su entrada.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
